Wild Cherries
by MelMat
Summary: Matt was looking for something, yet he didn't know what exactly it might be.


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

_Written to Fucks Like A Star by Porcelain and The Tramps (If you choose, place is indicated on where to start it)_

* * *

**LEMON ALERT! Another round of smutty goodness that had yet to make it to FFN from Mangabullet. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Matt Jeevas left his apartment that night he had no idea what was in store for him, as he sat at the bar of the club on Sunset . He was finally twenty-one and everything was now legal to him. He drank the house special and to his surprised it was pretty tasty, considering he wasn't big on fruity concoctions. Matt ran his fingers along the rim of his glass and he smiled almost pleased at the soft ringing it made. He soon heard the sounds of partial sex and frowned.

"I came here to drink not to hear people getting off." He grumbled to himself.

He thought back to all the times he'd had sex, and it seemed that they all were quick lays with stupid little whores who gave him no excitement at all. They always seemed to lack something.

"Fuck," he sighed to himself. "it has been a while though."

He glanced around the club at all the people in their scantily clad outfits. Yeah, he was desperate after he thought how long it had been, but he still had a bit of standards left. He frowned at the pitiful excuses for men and women that were crowded around the bar and tables. They worked the room like a pay check and didn't care who it was. Matt still wondered why he actually came to this particular place, maybe it was because it was the only club that catered to the BI genre and wasn't a run down trash hole.

"I want someone I can make scream." He said to himself. Matt was one that loved the vocal aspect as well as the physical part of sex.

"Awww, Mochi! Misa doesn't want to go back on shift yet!" A voice whined loudly.

Matt glanced down the bar and there sat a blonde perched on the counter top. She had a bowl of cherries cradled in her lap. The blond girl looked to be about sixteen, but had to be legal to work here. The owner was a little twisted but he did keep everything legal. It wasn't his fault if a customer took an employee home after hours, but he made sure his ass was covered from liability.

Matt sighed as he watched the little blond pop a cherry into her mouth. She slowly slid her fingers out of her mouth. Matt moved slightly in his seat and she smiled at him. She was there after all to sell sex and that was what she was good at.

Matt continued to watch the girl as she chewed the fruit thoughtfully for a few seconds and then pulled out the stew and cast it towards the red-head. Matt picked it up and smiled like the Cheshire cat. She was hot and blond. Fuck if he didn't have a thing for blondes. His first crush was his first grade teacher. The girl was looking at him. Damn if he wanted to know what she would sound like screaming his name. It was then that he remembered a friend of his told him once that girls that can tie cherry stems with their tongue are good at giving head. Well, that settled it, if anything he would get that. The fact he didn't have to move far as the girl sashayed up to him.

There was a crack sound that caused few to jump. Matt didn't even know he was prey, as the eyes of a predator fell upon him. The artic blue eyes focused on him possessively. He was currently flirting with the girl, who had shown interest in him. Matt's flirtations fell short as the blonde male strode up to the bar.

"Hey" he said as his hand hit the bar and made a loud noise. He placed himself right in the sight line of the red-head.

"Umm" Matt replied. "What can I do for you?"

The blonde male looked at him incredulously. "Usually, polite conversation starts with the exchange of names."

Matt looked at him like he was crazy. He was the one that interrupted his talk with the girl. She just looked at Matt and then back at the blonde male. She knew him all to well. He was one that when he wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it.

"Well usually" Matt countered rather annoyed. "Polite conversations are started after one has observed that the one they wished to introduce themselves to is not busy with a previous engagement. I'll humor you for the sake of pleasantries though, name's Matt and yours?"

A smirk came over the blonde male's face, "Mello."

"Ah, well I'm going out back for a smoke, care to join me?" Matt looked around and the girl had disappeared.

It wasn't long before he noticed Mello did indeed follow him as he made his way through the crowd. He pulled out the pack from his vest and placed a cigarette between his lips.

"You want one?" He held the pack out as a symbol of hospitality.

Mello pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"I'll take that as a no." He grumbled as he shoved the pack back into the pocket of his vest.

"Oh Light- Misa Misa missed you!" as they saw her catapult herself at the poor unsuspecting man.

Matt found he really wasn't that interested in the girl, anymore. He lit up, and intended to ignore the blonde's snort. Mello's eyes twitch at the sound of her voice. She was cute, but fuck if she didn't annoy the hell out of him. He hated the fact he had to work with her tonight.

"That's what you wanted?" He laughed as one of Matt's eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"What she's hot and can fucking tie cherry stems with her tongue?"

Mello rolled his eyes at the lamest excuse he'd ever heard , " So can most heterosexual men, that shit doesn't mean dick?"

The red-head cocked his head as he looked the blonde up and down. Who believe it or not continued on his rant without a care if Matt actually wanted to hear it.

"-and that's all you want? You should get more out of it, you know?" He smiled, "otherwise you just paid for a pretty face and a tied cherry stem. If you want more, I can give it to you." The blonde ran his tongue along the side of the treat. "So much more."

Matt watched as Mello sinfully snapped off a piece. His eyes never left the blonde's mouth until he looked into those artic blue eyes .

"I suppose I can make you scream just as well as her."

Mello's eyes flashed almost demonic, within seconds Matt found himself pinned against the wall. The blonde's hand tightened around his neck. Mello leaned close to him and whispered into his ear-

"I submit to no one."

It was seconds later Mello heard a voice call him inside. He smiled at the red-head before he smacked him across the face with an intention of finishing him off later.

Matt took a deep breath in as he watched the very persuasive blonde walk back inside. He took a few minutes to compose himself and then returned inside the building as well. Matt took a seat in the front and sat back to enjoy what ever show was coming his way.

_**(Song Intro)**_

The DJ came on and announced there would be a special show this evening for those with a flitting voyeuristic nature, to hold on tight, because it would be a hell of a ride.

Matt looked around for the blonde, but he was no where in sight, a frown crossed his face as the music started.

Matt's eyes took in the form headed towards him, it was the blonde girl from the bar. She was dressed so seductive, far more than she was earlier. She walked the stage like a model before she wrapped a leg around the pole and spun like a porn-star. She dropped the floor, her hips swayed back and forth. The visual stimulated straight up sex to the brain for all who watched, but that wasn't all. She slide back up the pole, as another figure came into play.

The male blonde was dressed far sexier than his female counterpart, which said a lot. He walked towards her. She grabbed the pole, as he grabbed her hands. He harshly turned her around to face the crowd, and pulled her closer to him. That wasn't enough as the dance moves turned into something more.

Matt's mouth opened, "Mello.."

Matt watched as the man assaulted the smaller blond girl. There was power in his every move with her. On stage, it was all an act, she knew it but she found it erotic to play his game.

Hands combed her body as he pushed against her, on all fours they crawled to the front of the stage. He simulated fucking her from behind as his eyes met Matt's. The lust in his eyes burned the red-head in more areas than he could imagine. One quick move and Mello was between her legs. The mimicked motions of doing her hard shot through Matt's body straight to his cock. Fuck, his face was so beautiful, sexy and so fucking dangerous looking as Mello's sexual gaze continued to drill into him.

Every movement he made to her, he mouthed words to Matt. He loved how he made the red-head shift in his seat. The lustful gaze, the want and desire.

The blond girl was to into it to realize that it was actually Matt's whole being that turned Mello on as he motioned to the red-head to come here. Matt looked around, and then back at Mello. He pointed to himself and Mello shook his head yes. He was so ready for whatever after watching him those few minutes. He wanted the rough demanding fuck Mello's eyes promised him as he got out of his seat and headed towards the blonde sex-bomb.

Mello pulled him closer to him. His crotch in the girls face as she now laid there, not knowing what was going on. Matt's lips were claimed and he moaned into the others mouth, his already hard cock ached to be touched.

There were cat calls and whistles as Mello probed Matt's mouth, he want more. The audience loved it, and that made the blonde's aura all that more entertaining. He literally got off on the attention.

"More..mor-" the crowd chanted.

The un-happy girl in the situation crawled from between them and slide off the stage in a raging huff. It was so like Mello to upstage everyone, even himself sometimes.

Mello's hands ran the length of Matt's backside, and gripped firmly. It ripped a small cry that caused the blonde's very core to erupt .

Mello yanked him closer, teeth grazed his neck, " Are you ready to play a little game?"

Matt couldn't help but shake his head yes as the blonde's teeth dug into his soft skin. He let out a pleasurable groan. Mello's hands gripped the slender hips, and pressed flush against him. The red-head felt the other's hard cock through his jeans. A surge ran through Matt as he tried to overpower the blonde, but in the end it wasn't enough. Mello flipped him on all fours to face the crowd, to him Matt just made the worse mistake every. It was now going to be public domination as his hand went to undo Matt's jeans. He leaned over him and said-

"I was going to take this somewhere private but now I think I will just take it here."

Matt's eyes opened wide as he swallowed hard. He thought Mello only wanted to play for right now. The blonde somehow stripped Matt of his pants and boxers right down to his knees without him even knowing it. The pale ass in the air, Mello's hand move a long the contour, and gripped hard, his soft skin would definitely bruise after this. He let go and undid his laces , and released himself from the constraints of the sexy leather pants.

He gripped a handful of red hair and without warning slammed into him. Matt's body tightened painfully around him. The primal scream that resonated from his throat only pushed Mello further into ecstasy. The thrusts were deep and harsh, he gave his prey no time to adjust. It was savage and all consuming . Matt was in heaven, the pain mixed with the pleasure brought on when that spot inside him was hit hard.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck" Matt chanted to himself.

One hand gripped his shoulder, fingers dug into his skin. Mello pulled him back against him hard and the fact he now called out his name was music to his ears. The music had long since ended, and the crowd watched in all it's voyeuristic pleasure as Mello took Matt before them.

He wound his arms around the front of the red-head , and pulled him basically into his lap. His hand gripped his throat as the cries of pleasure spewed from his mouth. Mello bit the back of his shoulder to stifle any moan he might have made, but Matt knew what his body was doing to him. He could feel it all around him.

Mello thrust upwards wanting, no demanding that Matt give him what he wanted. He wanted him to cum while he called out to him for more and that was exactly what he got. Matt needed more, every hit inside him stoked an uncontrollable fire.

"M-more-"

Mello wrapped an arm around his mid-section and slammed Matt down on him forcefully. The twisted look of pleasure and pain stretched across is face. He mouthed soundless words and begged for more and more. What was with this red-head that Mello need to have. He sought him out and now he had to fully control him.

The thrusts grew wild and untamed, the two like wild animals. Matt felt the heat rise through him, every muscle in his body tightened and pushed at the wanted release. It wasn't but seconds later he let it all go, and brought the dominating blonde over the edge with him.

Matt's body trembled with the height of his orgasm, as Mello pushed him forward against the stage. He looked up and noticed they were still being watched rather intently. The blonde leaned over him once more, and ran his hand up Matt's side. The touch was electric, his senses still soared as he fell into a state of complete contentment that wasn't long lived-

"As I told you once before, I do not submit to anyone," the blonde growled as his hand slid up Matt's back and tightened his grip on the mahogany red hair once more. Matt was breathless, but his body reacted to the rough action like wildfire, with Mello still inside him Matt rammed himself back against the blonde. The feeling easily hardened Mello again.

"You're a bit of a masochist, aren't you?"

Matt moved harshly against him, wanting more.

"Mmm perfect -" Mello beamed a sadistic smile as his hands gripped the red-head's slender hips. This turned out to be a fun night after all

-and it was far from over with.


End file.
